


不是朋友<三>

by himeno765



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeno765/pseuds/himeno765





	不是朋友

三

被人抱着入睡是一种什么感觉呢？漩涡鸣人不知道，从来也没有知道过。他快要十七岁了，连和人握手都很少有。虽然有热烈活泼的性格，他却一直是孤独的。一个人修行————自从佐助走后，一个人生活，一个人去所有地方。没有人留在他家里过过夜，更别提同床共枕了。

但是……现在他在。宇智波……佐助。这个名字滑过他心头，未出声的几个音节，每一个此时都带有让人浑身发烫的电波。如果是别人，任何人，鸣人知道自己虽然会好心留宿朋友们，但此时绝对会毫不犹豫一脚把对方踹下去。但是，是他呀……

心跳，疯狂加速的心跳像是直接要从他胸腔里炸开来，把骨骼肌肉统统毁掉了也远不够。他一动不敢动地躺在那，佐助的鼻子嘴唇贴在他脖子后面，一呼一吸都在那块皮肤上，他修长有力的右臂从肩后伸来抱着鸣人的腰，每一块肌肉的温度与线条都能清晰感受到。他的腿一条紧贴着鸣人的，一条跨在他身上，大腿直接压在臀侧面，是直接的肌肤接触。佐助好像真的睡着了，发出些许呢喃的同时腿还时不时蹭两下，让鸣人清晰感受到他比较光滑的大腿，以及小腿上的毛发。属于年长一些的少年的，标志着性成熟的毛发。

扑通扑通扑通扑通，完了，鸣人想，我是不是吃了个太阳，我要与宇宙融为一体了。好热，好热，谁来救我出去……

然而他一点也不想出去。他一动不动的一部分原因是，害怕动一动这个梦就醒了，一切都醒了。佐助在他身边，沉沉睡去像个孩子，这个人就在跟前，手指搭得这么近可以被够到。他终于可以被够到了，我终于追到他了。好几分钟过去了，这则现实把鸣人震得哭也不是，笑也不是。不知过了多久，那一片窗景已经结实地烙进鸣人眼底，在半侧身体彻底麻掉之前，他终于鼓起勇气，伸手握住了佐助的手。

十指相扣，相交叉。他的手好暖啊，比我的大一圈。鸣人默默地想，忍不住摩挲了几下。令他又吓了一跳的是，身后人虽然睡着了，此时却条件反射般地把他的手紧紧握在掌心，然后收紧了怀抱，把两只手一起扣在鸣人胸前。他的下巴此时挪到了鸣人耳朵后面。鸣人能感受到佐助刺楞楞的头发，以及被深嗅了几下的气流。一阵本能的激灵从上至下传遍他的身体又走了个来回，好不容易缓下来一点的心跳又重新逼近危险指数。离太近了，佐助身上的味道已将他整个包围无处可逃，每个呼吸间的每一丝气息都是他、全是他。该死，这家伙果然是带电的吗，鸣人又打了一串激灵。

就在这个时候，佐助张开嘴，用嘴唇包着上下牙齿轻轻咬了他发烫的耳垂，低音几乎是直接摩擦在骨头上：“睡吧……吊车尾的。”

……！

如果有羚羊，被狮子叼走，但是整个被叼走的过程它都是幸福的，极端幸福所以才害怕，又害怕又沉醉；一切都超出了它的掌控，但它唯一期望的就是时间停止，就此停止，可以让它就这样幸福地担惊受怕一辈子。

好的，睡了呢。晚安，佐助，佐助。鸣人终于闭上眼睛。原来有人在身边是这样子的，原来这就是被人抱在怀里的感觉。沉入睡眠的前一秒，他发觉他再也不想独自一人睡觉了。

叽叽喳喳，一阵鸟啼。鸣人揉揉眼瞟向窗外，才刚是黎明呢。天是将亮未亮的蒙蒙灰。说来奇怪，这幅景象他看了十六年了，再熟悉不过，但唯独今早、唯独此刻，窗外的木叶村与他的小公寓显得别样温柔。是能让人由身到心温暖起来的温柔。

但他也知道此刻自己身后传来温热的源头。佐助一晚上都在吗，居然还在吗。这样的认知又把心跳逼得加快，鸣人突然间不敢回头。他怕这么近距离地看到从前的队友、发小对手，因为只是作为队友的话不应该彼此以这种姿势、这种距离醒来；他怕把佐助吵醒了，更怕看到那一双美得让他不敢直接看的眼睛。但他最怕的，是如果他看见那双眼睛以及那张脸上的一切，斜飞入鬓的细长剑眉也好，高挺英气的鼻子也罢，抑或是那张总不饶人的嘴，和上面不知为什么总让他呼吸紊乱的短须，昨天晚上就是它们一遍遍地摩擦过他的颈后与耳侧……他怕他看到这些，以这个距离，会做出什么蠢到不行的事情。不行，绝对不行，但是他突然好想做这些事情。

鸣人没能纠结太久，因为很快身体各感官与各处神经就一一被从睡眠中唤醒了，而来自臀后————虽然是隔了两层布料，但还是非常明确无误、明显得可怕的————的那一处热源，坚挺、滚烫，大得惊人，还随着满足的一声鼻音不断往里顶……“佐、佐助！”鸣人抓着被子大叫出声，虽然碍于刚醒来声音还是睡蒙蒙地发软，然后就超近距离地对上了那张好看的脸。

佐助被他叫了才睁开眼，睫毛翕动。一时间，宇宙静止，日月星辰都陨落。妈的，这是什么神仙颜遁攻击，救命啊这个人怎么这么好看……

未经人事的单纯可爱的金毛小伙子想往后躲，身体却没反应过来。太迟了，对忍者来说一秒的差距都太足够。他面前已经离得非常近的宇智波·人神共愤·颜王已经托住了他的后脑勺，然后又凑近了些，白瓷般的鼻尖直接戳在鸣人鼻侧。F·U·C……

鸣人已经忘记怎么呼吸了，他甚至觉得如果这个状态再持续几秒他就要大小便失禁了，不怪他惊惶失措，实在是佐助的眼神让他整个人、整具身体整个脑子都缴械了，彻彻底底。如果佐助愿意，他可以只凭眼神让他去死。不要，不要这么看着我，我受不了你这么看我。鸣人想，感觉有泪水涌上来却不敢眨眼，虽然为之惊惧又震撼却死也不愿错过哪怕一秒佐助的凝视。

大海一般的，布满繁星的夜空一般的；雄鹰翱翔的云端一般的，春满花园的盛景一般的。一瞬也不瞬，没有含蓄没有闪躲，一秒、两秒、无限久……坦然地，锋利地，霸道地，却又万般柔情地望进他眼睛里的，凝视。

完了。彻底完了。

泪水打转满溢整个眼眶，在滑落的前一刻被佐助的指尖擦掉。令人激灵的触觉之下温热的，覆有薄茧的指尖。鸣人从未意识到自己的观察力与触觉有这么敏锐过，只是眼前这家伙一举一动，在自己的身体上都好像被放大无限倍。这是什么可怕的征兆呢。他已经被完全笼罩。

鸣人有点害怕。他还真的，从来没有这样害怕过。刚才只是紧张的话，现在他是真的怕了。下面有可能会发生什么，他一点也没有准备好。他终于忍不住紧紧闭上眼。

而，因他方才转身而从前方贴近的，那一根火热坚硬的东西，此时忽然远离了。他偷偷睁开一条眯缝，看到一头黑发在鼻尖前耸动。佐助把一团棉被盖在他们之间，用心地填塞好。

嘁，还是讲点人性的嘛。鸣人松了口气，一股暖流袭上心头。这家伙认认真真的样子有点可爱呢，有点像个……大哥哥？这都是些什么奇怪的想法。鸣人摇摇头，但还是红了脸颊。

把鸣人仔细裹了起来，调整到一个舒服的位置，佐助复又回到他跟前，又是直直看了他一会儿，深深的眼眸里含着笑意。

“笑、笑什么嘛！……笨蛋。”鸣人听到自己的声音，依然是脱口而出，吵吵嚷嚷恍如旧时，但最后两个字气势却全没了，软软跌下去，险些交代出他实际的感受。该死该死该死。

但是这回没有人嘲笑他，身边的人只是轻笑了两声，又伸手顺了顺被他睡得蓬乱的一头金毛。鸣人的脑袋明明朝着的还是那人的方向，这会儿却偏不往上看，只是在心里想，这家伙好像真的长大了，比自己长大得还多，声音、容貌、各方各面。救命啊，这种成熟温柔的哥哥感是怎么回事，这这这谁扛得住啊……

“……！喂！”正纠于少年心思，鼻尖冷不防被刮了两下，气得他作势要去咬，到一半又悻悻然停下，害怕如果真咬到了又不知道是怎样的奇怪场景。不能去看他，因为没做好准备迎接刚才那阵可怕的视觉袭击，但又忍不住去看他，好想看他。鸣人终于抬起一丁点儿的下巴，看到一个似有若无的笑，和一个落在额头上的、柔软发烫的轻吻。心脏啊心脏，你可以给力一点吗，这样下去是要赶快找小樱纲手婆婆治疗了吗。

他来不及胡思乱想太多，整个人就被重新按进了怀抱。“……唔唔。”有点讨厌，因为抱得有点紧，但是……但是，鼻子贴在佐助怀里，透过那件上衣传来的，来自他胸膛的、充满荷尔蒙的美妙香味，像天空，像大海，像他所有梦境的集合。闭嘴吧漩涡鸣人，这都是些什么狗不理的比喻。于是他闭上眼，停止胡思乱想，也由另一人把下巴贴上他头顶。过了一小会儿，为了更舒服，他又自己往佐助怀里钻了钻，两手都放在他胸前。这家伙的肌肉真不是盖的……一定是在大蛇丸那吃了好多激素，嗯。

佐助的手臂重新环起来，是他熟悉的重量与弧度。一时间，两人的身体像是两块分离已久的拼图，严丝合缝地拼在了一起。鸣人闭上了眼。

想，这样睡一辈子。

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助失踪了五天。大家都以为他们离村执行任务了，或者一个在住院、另一个在接受审讯。只有不再是老师的卡卡西老师笑眼弯弯，他知道那间顶楼小公寓的灯每天都是按时亮起又按时熄灭。“不知道呢，被大名喊去了吧。”面对询问，他再一次熟练地举起了小黄书。他才不想管这么多呢，在家里有一只奇奇怪怪的呆堍堍等着他一起做红豆糕。如果可以的话，他希望这个麻烦的世界可以离那间小公寓远一点，再远一点。

（TBC）


End file.
